1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket, especially to a socket adapted for used for high speed signal transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cable assembly is widely used between electronic equipments to transmit signals. A related cable assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,294, which has an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts retained to the insulative housing, a shell covering the insulative housing and a cable connecting with the contacts and extending backwardly beyond the insulative housing. The shell defines a mating port located in front of the insulative housing, the contacts includes a first contact, a grounding contact and a power contact all assigned on a same side of the insulative housing. The grounding contact and the power contact are fixed to an insulating clump assembled to the insulative housing. Each of the first contact, the grounding contact, and the power contact has a contacting portion extending into the mating hole, and it may influences the signal transmission effect of the cable assembly.
Hence, an improved cable assembly is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.